Ignored and Confused
by TheHedgieMaster
Summary: Amy got what she wants, but she doesn't know she has it yet. Sonic and Sally are broken up, but she still loves Jet. Sonic and Khan decide to break them up by sending a mysterious girl to flirt with Jet. What's going to happen next? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Ignored

**Ages:**

**Amy: 16**

**Sonic: 19**

**Tails: 12**

**Cream: 11**

**Knuckles: 21**

**Rouge: 22**

**Shadow: 19**

**Maria: 18**

**Cosmo: 12**

**Charmy: 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters**

* * *

"I can't believe that JERK!" Amy yelled

Bystanders looked at her with sympathy, knowing why she was angry, the world-famous Sonic the Hedgehog had ditched their date once again.

"You know what? I'm done, I'm done being humiliated, and I'm done being a fangirl, and DONE with Sonic the Hedgehog." The Sakura colored hedgehog ran home and disposed of her sonic merchandise. She took down posters, threw away a plushie she made, and everything else that reminded her of him. The only thing she left was a picture of her, Tails, Cream, and Sonic. She didn't have the heart to get rid of it.

"The things I do for my friends…" she mumbles.

She walks out of her house to a small café' called 'The Coffee Cup'. As she walked in, she saw the cobalt hedgehog sitting with Sally Acorn.

"I don't really like this…" Sally mumbles, "I don't want to hurt Amy.  
"Don't worry about her, it's probably just a phase, she won't mind.

Sally Acorn, one of her best friends in the entire world, dating her love.

No Amy isn't going to cry, she felt happy, as long as he's happy, she's happy. If she really loved Sonic she would let him go out with Sally. She walked over to the counter and ordered hot chocolate, at the back of her head she knew her heart was breaking: she just decided to ignore it. She sat at a table drinking slowly. Sonic and Sally then look up and see the beautiful rose sitting by herself. She couldn't face them right now, so she walked home.

Amy then changes from her original red dress and boots into something more comfortable, a pair of white shorts and a purple tank top. She then sits down on her couch and watches T.V. The newest episode of Dance Moms was on. (**A/N: I LOVE that show!)** "I seriously need to fix my love life." She says as she watches Abby yell at her students.

"I don't need Sonic; this is a chance for me to find out about me!" She exclaims.

"No more dressing up to impress him, I can _finally_ be myself!"

Amy walked out of her house the next day feeling pretty good about herself. She went Cream and Vanilla's house so she could go shopping and afterwards go back to her house so she could have a sleepover with Cream and talk about the party they were hosting.

"Cream dearie Amy is here to pick you up!" Vanilla says sweetly.

"'Kay mom, I'll be right down!" Cream yells down the stairs.

As she jumps down the last stair Amy notices that in Cream's bag there's capris and a shirt that says 'Chao Lover' .

"Awwww, Cream that's such a cute outfit!" Amy exclaims, "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I was going to ask Tails tomorrow if he wanted to go to the Chao Garden with me and grab something to eat afterwards." Cream said blushing.

"Ohhh, I see, you're asking him on a date?" Amy said smirking.

"No…I'm pretty sure he likes Cosmo..." Cream says while lowering her ears.

"Cream it's ok; I'm sorry about bringing it up, don't cry."

Amy hugs Cream while she sniffles.

"Hey, let's just go; forget about Tails, he's not worth your time." Amy tries to reassure her.

"No Amy I love him, but for our shopping sprees' sake," she says as she wipes her tears away, "I'll forget about him."

"Come on rabbit," Amy says playfully, let's shop 'till we drop!"

"Okay Amy," Cream says laughing "You sure know how to cheer a person up!"

"I know, rabbit." Amy smirks playfully, but deep down she knows she's still in love with Sonic, and knows she wouldn't take her own advice. She could never forget about Sonic.

Amy sighs and pushes that thought away. Today is about her and spending the day with her best friend.

* * *

-Cream's POV-

As Amy and I walk to the mall I notice Amy doesn't seem very excited

_"Amy hasn't been very happy lately. I wonder if anything's wrong." _Cream thought.

"So Cream, Can I ask you a question?" Amy says with her head down.

Oh no. I knew something was wrong. Usually right now she would be talking about how great Sonic is or how he should pay more attention to her.

"Do you think Sonic actually loves me?"

"Amy...I don't know for sure, why don't you just forget about him, like you told me to do with Tails."

"Cream, I saw him with _Sally_, we all know any guy would throw themselves in front a bus filled with bricks for her.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to do something, so I slapped her to make her stop babbling

"Amy...pull yourself...together! I yelled in her face

"Cream, thanks, I think I needed that." she said as she rubbed her cheek.

We keep walking, and eventually end up toward the mall. As we walk through the door, a man gives Amy and I a raffle ticket.

"Hello ladies, today here at Emerald Coast Mall, we're having a drawing for $1 million! Your ticket numbers are, 147825 and 147826. Best of luck to both of you.

"Yeah right, I bet this thing is rigged." Amy says about to through her ticket on the ground. HECK NO AMY. You are keeping this ticket!" I scream.

Then I realize that people are staring. Mothers are looking at me, covering their children's ears.

"Uhhh...sorry!" I say slightly blushing

"Anyways. let's go to American Eagle, I hear they're having a 70% of sale!"

"At American Eagle!?" Amy exclaims.

"I could by a car with the amount i usually spend there!"

Before we rush to the store I see a blue hedgehog and my crush, Tails.

* * *

-Sonic's- POV

"Tails, do we seriously need to be here?" I ask annoyed

"Yes, I need to find Cream something for the Sonic Team party."

"Sonic Team party?" I ask confused.

"Sonic you seriously didn't forget did you, Amy and Cream have planned this for MONTHS!" Tails says annoyed.

Amy, she was so annoying, yet beautiful at the same time. I thinks she loves me, but I think she's infatuated with me instead. I'm with Sally anyway, and it kinda feels weird for me to be dating one of her best friends. Sal doesn't feel comfortable in the relationship at _all_. I really like Sal, nut she doesn't seem as in to me as I am her. Any guy would give his right arm to date her, and I'm actually lucky enough for her to say yes.

"Hey, Tails!" I hear a familiar voice.

"Cream?" Tails exclaims his ears perking up.

Cream walks to go get someone from the front of American Eagle. That person is Amy. I prepare myself for the glomp, but it never comes. Amy is staring at the ground trying to avoid as much eye contact with me a much as possible as Cream and Tails are busy talking and blushing.

* * *

-Amy's POV-

_"Why do I seem to have the_ worst_ luck when it comes to me avoiding people?_ I thought bitterly.

"Hey Ames." Sonic says casually.

Ames, that nickname he gave me, he's using it _now_?

"Hey." I mumble making sure my bangs are covering my face so I won't have to look at him.

I look over at Cream and Tails I'm so jealous of their relationship. I now see it's obvious that Tails likes Cream instead of Cosmo. Tails actually has the guts to tell Cream how he feels. He just wants to take things slow.

"So.." I start, "you treating Sal okay?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, she's...ok."

Did he just say ok? Sally Acorn _ok_? She's like the most perfect thing EVER! Well, maybe not _perfect _everyone has their flaws. But she's pretty close

"Ames, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" I say a little to loudly causing Sonic to jump.

"Hey Amy I was wondering, if you wanted to maybe catch a movie with me tomorrow. As friends I mean." he finishes lamely

"Sure Sonic, what time?"

"Maybe around 6:00, we could go see G.I Joe."

"Sounds cool to me." I say nonchalantly.

"Hey Cream, let's go. We never got to shopping."

"Oh right!" she says blushing even more.

"B-bye Cream!" Tails says blushing more than Cream.

"So, you ready to get to that sale?" Cream says

"Heck YA!" I exclaim

"Numbers 147825 and 147856 come and receive your cash prize money at the front of the mall." The mall intercom buzzes.

"Cream...WE JUST WON!"

"I KNOW AMES!"

Even more bystanders were congratulating us or glaring. We ran to the front a received a check for $1 million!

"Cream, I can see opportunities for us! I squeal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I deleted my other story, I just needed to restart, and sorry for not updating, it's my first story here on Fanfiction. Yeah it's not going to go straight Sonamy, at least not until a lot of chapters later. The main couples are going to be Sonamy, Khanally, and Taiream. There will be other couples mentioned. Enjoy the chapter!**

-Amy's POV-

Why did I say yes?! What was I _thinking_? No, I wasn't thinking, my 12-year old self was thinking. But let me focus on the better thing, Cream and I won a million dollars! I'm probably going to give most of it to some charity though. Cream was lying next to me in her PJs texting Tails. They were so freakin' cute together. Tails just figured out earlier today Cosmo had a thing for Charmy, so he asked Cream out before we left the mall. Who would've thought Charmy and Cosmo out of all people would get together?

"Amy, you okay over there?" Cream asks while she holds my shoulder.

"Cream I'm totally fine, and I'm so totally happy for you and Tails!" I say as I hug her tiny frame.

"Anyways, I've got a 'friendly hangout' or whatever with Sonic, but I'm kind of nervous. I kinda don't want to go because I don't want to be alone with him."

"My Amy is nervous?" Cream says with a look of disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Cream, just stay calm, I've never 'gone out' with Sonic before so…yeah. You understand where I'm coming from, right?"

-Sonic's POV-

"What is my problem, I just asked Amy out, well not technically, but still!"

I was pacing around my room thinking about what to do. This was a mistake, I had no business with Amy and I never will! As soon as I flop onto my bed my cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see it's Sally. I smile as I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Umm, Sonic do you want to go out tonight?" she asks.

"Sure, I can just cancel my plans with Amy tonight."

"With Amy? I thought you guys were just friends?" she says clearly surprised.

"We are, we _were_ going to the movies, but I need to spend more time with my girlfriend don't I?" I say coolly.

"Can't wait! Pick me up at 8 okay?"

"Sure Sally, be there as soon as possible."

"Sonic, nothing too fancy okay?"

"Okay Sal."

I look at the clock on my nightstand, it read 6:00. I had 2 hours to get ready, pick up flowers for Sally, figure out where we're going to go, and cancel with Amy. I face palmed myself, I had a lot on my plate tonight.

-Amy's POV-

I was sitting around with Cream talking about my hangout with Sonic. While we were talking my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Sonic; I frowned knowing something was up.

"Hello?" I started saying it nervously

"Hey Ames, something came up with Sally so could we reschedule our hangout tonight?" He asks clearly nervous.

"Sure, it's fine with me." I stated.

"Wait, what?" he says clearly shocked, "You're cool with it; you're not going to go crazy with your hammer?"

"Sonic, I haven't used that thing in 4 _years_, I'll just ask Cream and Tails to see a movie with me.

"Okay, I promise I'll make this up to you." He says nicely.

"Whatever." I mumble as I end the call.

"Hey Cream, you and Tails wanna go see a movie? I ask

"Sure!" she says ecstatically.

"So, what do you guys think you want to see?"

"Well, Tails and I were thinking about seeing _The Croods _together."

"Well Creamy, call Tails and tell him to meet us at the movies at 7!"

Deep inside I'm actually happy he cancelled. I can just chill with Cream and Tails tonight. I go into my room while Cream goes into the guest room to get ready to go to the movies.

-Sonic's POV-

Well, Amy took that very well, now where should I take Sally. I thought about how calm Amy was. I just canceled our 'date', and then she just shrugged it off and made new plans. That's so un-Amy like, when did she grow a backbone and get mature?

"_Sonic, I haven't used that thing in 4 years."_

I guess 4 years ago. That's when Amy Rose changed for the better. Anyways a date location, I'll take her to…um…._Remi's_! It's a nice restaurant, but not too nice. I look over at the clock. It's now 6:30. I'd better make those reservations now!


	3. Chapter 3

-Sonic's POV-

I made the reservations, showered and put on a red shirt with regular jeans, then got the flowers. Now all I have to do is run over to Sally's house and pick her up. As I run through the bustling city, I see Cream, Tails, Amy and _Jet_? She seems to be blushing at whatever he's saying to her. She starts smiling, grabs his hands, and then pecks his cheek. I turn my ears toward their conversation and walk a bit closer just to hear,

"You're the sweetest thing ever, I so glad you can join us at the movies."

Amy says it so adorably; too bad it's directed at Jet. Sometimes I just want to grab her and hold her in my arms. Now I feel bad about lying to Sally. I told her it was just infatuation when we _both_ know its love. Then I lied to her again saying there's no chemistry between us. Too bad it looks like Amy's moving on, to a bigger, cockier jerk than I am. I may be no better than Jet, but I can tell what's best for her. I guess now I can give all my love to Sally now, but why don't I feel happy. I continue walking away from the scene to Sally's house. She may be a princess, but she doesn't like living with her parents. She prefers to be a normal Mobian. I stand there preparing myself, then I ring her doorbell.

"C-coming!" I hear her sweet voice fill the air around me. She opens the door I and I start smiling. She's wearing a short blue skirt and a gray off the shoulder shirt with a white tank top underneath with gray high tops. She grabs onto my arm and looks up to my face. She opens her mouth like she's going to tell me something; then closes it again. I lean in for a kiss, but she turns her head so it lands on her cheek. Well, that kinda hurt my ego. Okay, I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen. We walk hand in hand to Remi's and we get our table.

"So Sal, how has your day been?" I ask. She starts fidgeting in her chair and looks like she's on the brink of tears.

"My dad died today."

"WHAT?!" I yell. Other customers look at me like I'm crazy. Then again, it does describe her shaky tone on the phone earlier.

King Acorn is dead? Sally must be crushed; I mean our entire team has known him forever, especially Amy. Sally and Amy were friends ever since _birth_ practically.

"Have you told Amy yet?" I ask her. I look into her eyes and already know the answer is no.

"I don't want to, I already know that she's heartbroken over you, then adding _more_ heartbreaking news is going to kill her." Sally looks like she's on the brink of tears, but she's holding them back.

"Now I have to find a consort and if I don't who knows what will happen?"

"What about Elias?" I ask. Elias was Sally's twin brother; he was very nice and was one of my best friends.

"Elias is in the war right now against Eggman, he can't come out for another five years, but I need to take the throne in 2 years." She says putting her face in her hands. I keep looking at her in disbelief, some night this turned out to be.

-Jet's POV-

YES! I'm going out with Amy! Well not really, but we're seeing a movie with each other and that counts right? Well, we're going with Cream and Tails, but it's all right with me! _The Croods_ sounded like a funny movie, so I was pretty excited to go. As we walked into the theater, I grabbed Amy's hand. She looked over at me and smiled,

"Jet, I'm so glad we ran into you in the street, if we didn't I'd be stuck with those two." Amy says happily

"Heyyy!" Cream and Tails looked behind themselves and glared at Amy.

"No offense?" She says nervously. They both glare at her again and grab each others hands. Tails pecks Cream on the cheek and she does the same. We pay for our tickets and go to the concessions stand to get popcorn, soda, and candy.

"Okay, I have 20 bucks." Cream says as she slams it on Amy's hand. Amy reaches into her purse and pulls out 40 dollars. Tails also has a 20, and I pull out 50.

"Okay, so we have 130 dollars. I don't think we'll need all of this, the stuff here is at least $3.00. I'll pay for everything.

"Are you sure Amy?" I say reaching in my back pocket for my $50."

"No, I insist, put your money back." She says sweetly.

"All right then." I mumble

After we buy our food the theater is pretty full, but we manage to get some good seats. Of course I sit next to Amy and Tails sits next to Cream. The movie was _great_! And it's what I'd expect from the people who made Madagascar. That was my favorite movie _ever_! It was towards the end and we were those people in the back of the theater laughing at something that happened a couple scenes back. As soon as the movie ended we received glares from half the theatre.

"Guess some people can't handle pure comedy." Amy giggled as we left. We dropped off Cream and Tails and headed to her house.

"Amy, tonight was fun, I hope we could do it again sometime." I say

"Me too, especially when we 'accidentally' dumped our popcorn on that guy who was mean to that little kid."

"Well hope I'll see you around later." I turn to walk away until I Amy called my name.

"Jet, wait!" She hugs me then pecks my lips and runs inside. I waited until I was a couple blocks away from her house before celebrating.

"Amelia Rose _kissed_ me!" I started doing jumping in the air and exclaiming. I was so glad nobody was outside.

-Amy's POV-

"Amelia Rose _kissed_ me!" I smiled as I turned off the lights and went to bed. Jet is so silly, thinking I can't hear him.

"_Oh Jet…"_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**First I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed. Every time I read them they made my will to finish this story. So a special shout out goes to: Yasmine155, Wicked Pumpkin, and Dunamic the Moon Princess. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

-Amy's POV-

I woke up the next morning smiling. Cream, Tails, Jet, and I went to go see a movie yesterday. I looked over at the clock, and it read 8:12. "_Well, now's a decent time to get everything ready for the party." _I thought. I changed out of my pink polka-dot pajamas and took a quick shower. Afterwards, I threw on a regular green t-shirt and skinny jeans with some converse. I grabbed my shopping bags and went to the closest party store.

"Wow, it's so hot out today." I said aloud as the sun's rays were beating against my head.

I looked around to see if they had any blank banners. Cream and I planned to write 'Sonic Team' on the blank part and decorate it. Now I need party ideas. Let's see we could make a Team Sonic cake, Team Dark napkins, Team Rose cupcakes, and Team Chaotix cups. It sounded _perfect_! I bought blank cups and napkins deciding to put designs on them later. As I was walking home I spotted something lying on the ground. It was…._Sonic_?

-Sonic's POV-

I woke up from my daze feeling really hot and exhausted. A figure started walking toward me. I looked up to see it was Amy.

"Hey Ames…" I started, but I was cut off by a cough.

"Sonic….what happened to you?"

"Well, I was running then I got this sudden hot flash. Then everything went black. She looked at me with a worried expression. She then did the unthinkable.

"Amy, what do you think you're doing?" She put her bags on one shoulder, and then hoisted me up on the remaining shoulder. Yes, I was exhausted, but I could've walked that short distance to her house. Thank God no one's outside. She looked tired, but didn't stop until we got to her house. She set me down in the guest room and went into her kitchen. A couple minutes later she came in with medicine, soup and water. She then reached over my face and closed the blinds. After she closes the blinds she hands me the water and soup.

"Drink the water and eat the soup." She says it so straight forward it was scary. I drank the water and ate the soup. I took the medicine too. We stayed there for a couple of hours, and then she walked out of the guest bedroom from checking up on me. She then walked into the living room. As soon as she did, the phone then rang and she picked it up. I sat up in the bed and listened to what she was saying.

"Yeah Jet, I'd love to go to dinner with you. Tonight? Tonight isn't good for me; I can do the day after tomorrow though." Seriously, she's going out with beak-face again? I personally don't see what she sees in him. I'm wayyyy better looking than him. Besides I've known her longer. She skipped back into the room with an enormous smile on her face. I have to say, she looks pretty when she smiles, and all I've done is make her frown. She came over and stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Hmmm, your fever went down, and you seem okay, you can leave if you want." The Amy _I _know would be fawning over me right now. She'd be begging me to stay, or making me stay in bed. Right now she's dismissing me out of her house! "Actually, I was thinking I'd stay a while, I mean I could help you around the house." She looked over at me with a forced smile.

"It's okay, you can just go." I look at her with disbelief. I'm getting ready for the party tomorrow anyway."

"Are you sure? It's the least I can do. You got me back to Super Sonic strength!" She sighs and gets the picture that I'm not leaving.

"Fine," she mumbles, "you can help Cream and me with the banner when she gets here. When she leaves the room, I let out a sigh a relief. I just wanted to stay with her because I miss her. She's going out with Jet, so now I have only one girl falling for me, and I don't even think that girl's into me. A couple minutes later, Cream arrived on Amy's doorstep.

"Hey, hey, hey, I have the art supplies and our favorite-"As soon as she sees me she looks surprised. "Amy, why is Sonic here?" Amy opens her mouth to respond, but I beat her to it.

"I got sick and she made me better. "Now I'm helping you guys with the party decorations."

"Okayyyy, anyways, I brought a CD with all our favorite music on it, and then I have a CD with everyone's Team themes for the party, plus more.

"Perfect!" Amy squeals, "Now all we have to do is bake the cake, do the banner….and decorate _everything_…."

-Amy's POV-

I tried to get him out of the house, but he insisted he should stay. I guess he thought he really owed me. And for once I thought he wanted to stay with me just because he wanted to. I guess even Sonic has mandatory times he has to spend with me. I'm baking the cake right now, and Sonic and Cream are decorating everything else.

-A couple hours later-

We all collapse on my couch after a hard day's work. It was pretty late when we were finished. We called Vanilla to tell her Cream was going to spend the night again. And apparently Sonic was going to stay in the guest room. I sent Cream to bed around eleven, so Sonic and I were sitting in silence watching T.V. He looked over at me with worried eyes. "It's now or never..." I heard him whisper.

"Ames, I'm sorry," he started, "I never meant to hurt you. I know you stopped chasing me for 4 years, and I know your feelings are still around for me." He stopped knowing what he just said was wrong.

"What do you mean you _know_ my feelings are still around for you?" I yelled as quietly as possible knowing Cream was probably asleep. "I stopped chasing you because even though I still loved you, I knew you would never accept me for who I was." "I wore that red dress because you liked the color red, plus, I don't even like dresses." "But I did it all for you, everything I did was for you." There was no way I was crying in front of him, I needed to get my point across without looking like a wimp. "I was that annoying little fangirl right?" "I embarrassed you didn't I?" "Since you rejected me, I felt like I wasn't pretty enough for anyone, then Jet came around." "He was so nice, he treated me with respect." I put my finger in Sonic's face. "All you did was leave me in the dust feeling worthless, I've moved on Sonic, so maybe you should too." I regretted those words so much when they left my mouth, but he needed to hear them.

-Sonic's POV-

I stood there shell-shocked; no one has ever talked to me like that. "A-ames I never knew I made you feel that way." I started. She turned away and tried to go upstairs. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Ames…" I leaned closer and closer until I stopped. Her hand was on my lips blocking the kiss.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I can't kiss you like this. You're dating Sally, and I'm dating Jet. But I can still give you this." She pecked my cheek. "And it's okay if you still want to stay here."

Without looking back at me, she went up the stairs. I can be such an idiot sometimes. And Amy can be bipolar when she's in a moment. I sighed and went into the guest room and flopped on the bed thinking about this crazy day. "I'm still sorry Ames." That was the last thing I said before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating ^^' so, it seems like there was an almost Sonamy moment in that chapter. Originally I was going to make them kiss, and Cream saw the entire thing. But that kinda seemed cliché, so I didn't. See you next chapter!**

**~TheHedgieMaster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, studying for finals has been tough, but the good news is I'm out of school!**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody except the cashier**

-Sally's POV-

I decided to go for a walk this morning to velar out all the drama for today's party. I go inside the busy town of Station Square. Stores are opening their doors for customers to come in. I get a few 'Greetings Princess Sally' and 'Nice morning, isn't it princess?' I smile awkwardly back to them and give a couple waves back. I stop by a tiny shop that sells gifts for different occasions. I look over to a very nice headband. It was a sparkly rose colored headband. I'm totally getting this for Amy. As I reach for the headband, another hand lands on top of mine. I look up and get the shock of my life.

"S-sally?"

-Khan's POV-

"K-khan, is that you?" She was still as beautiful as ever, I missed her so much, after our kiss on top of the mountain in the Dragon Kingdom. That had to be the most wonderful moment of my life. I left the Dragon Kingdom to Station Square to look for Sally. "Sally, I've missed you so much, I've been looking for you. I started in New Mobotropolis and ended here." My little Acorn looked at the ground and sighed.

"Ken, I'm sorry, I'm dating Sonic again…" Anger flared in my chest.

"You're going out with that idiot again?!" I grab her hands "Sally, he's going to hurt you, he's hurt Mina, Bunnie, and poor little Amy." She pulls her hands away.

"He's not going to hurt me." She says. Sally looks as if she's going to cry. "Even though we're in a tough spot right now, we can work it out."

"Whatever Sally," I say, "but when he screws up, I'll be right here." I put my hand in her shoulder and remove it.

"I'll keep that in mind." She picks up the headband, pays for it and leaves.

-Sally's POV-

I can't believe I blew him off like that! I'm more confused than I ever was! I said yes to Sonic to get over Khan, I thought I would be even happier with Sonic than I ever was with Khan. And he was right that kiss was magical, I've been thinking about it too. I walk to the other stores I planned to get presents from. Okay I already have Amy's bracelet, now I'm going to get Knuckles a punching bag, Rouge some jewels, Sonic a certificate for all he can eat chili dogs for a year, Cream a certificate to the chao garden, Tails a plane part he needs, and Shadow…hmmm I'll ask Amy to help me out on that one, I call her and she tells me to get any kind of weapon, preferably a gun. I find everyone's presents then it occurs to me I should probably get Khan something. I walk to a store that sells fighting equipment like swords and nunchucks, very ancient weapons. I browse the selection and find an emerald encrusted sword. I pick it up and take it to the cash register. The cashier was a green hedgehog with her long hair tied into a ponytail and dark blue eyes. She looks up at me then the sword then back at me.

"So, what'cha buying that for?" she asks.

"It's for a friend." I say uncomfortably.

"Okay," she says as I swipe my credit card in the scanner "would you like me to gift-wrap that?"

"Sure, thank you…" I grab the sword and begin to walk out the door. I start to have second thoughts about that sword, what if Khan didn't like it? Then again, he does specialize in weapons. I decide to give it to him, I mean wouldn't he like anything from me? I think he still loves me, but I love Sonic.

-Sonic's POV-

I just walked out of Amy's house after a great breakfast with her and Cream, she sure was a good cook! I guess that's another perk about Amy. Since today was the party, I decided to get everyone's gifts. I walked- no wait _ran _into downtown station square to look for presents I got knuckles the usual punching bag, I got a new bowtie for Cream to give to Cheese, I got Shadow a new gun (surprising I'd give anything to faker right?) Tails got a tool storage cabinet, Rouge got gems, and Sally got a necklace with an Acorn made from Amethysts and inside it was engraved with her name. I run home to put all the gifts into my closet then I realize I need to go get Amy something! I run straight to a jewelry store and buy Amy a bracelet with a ruby rose in the center. I guess I had to get the best presents for my girlfriend and my girl friend. I ran back home to wrap all the presents then looked over at the clock. It was 5:30! The party starts at 6 and I wasn't even halfway through wrapping everyone's presents! "Shoot, I'll have to ask for help. I call Tails over for help, and he's over here in a couple minutes, and helps me wrap the presents. "Tails, thank God you're here." I probably wouldn't have gotten everyone's presents done yet."

"Yeah, but I was hoping I got to see mine…"

"Sorry little buddy," I say as I ruffle his bangs, "I made _sure _I wrapped yours first." I laugh as he throws on a pouty face. He helps me load up the presents onto the X Tornado and we leave for Amy's house.

-Amy's POV-

"GOD, I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING TO WEAR!" Cream pokes her head into my room as I'm throwing clothes out of my closet. She has a frightened look on her face as I look over at her. "Cream don't just stand there, HELP ME!" She quickly runs over to my side and grabs my shoulder.

"Amy, calm down and take deep breaths." I do as she says and it makes the process of finding a party dress easier. "See Amy, being calm makes everything easier, doesn't it? "

"…yeah…" I mumble defeated. "Anyways, how did you set up downstairs?"

"Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty amazing!" she starts jumping up and down with pure cheerfulness on her face. "Come on! I didn't spend all that time for nothing!" Cream was lying, that room was so not amazing, it was _spectacular_!

"Cream, how did you do all of this?" I scanned the room and saw different surprises she got. Cream somehow got her hands on: a chocolate fountain, an Eggman piñata, and crystal glasses! "Cream, you never cease to amaze me.

"I know, I think I have a gift for décor, well at least that's what my little two-tailed fox told me." There she goes again, fantasizing in her little perfect dating world. My love life is okay, damaged, but getting better. I have Jet now. Nothing can get any worse, right?

-Sally's POV-

I was just heading out of the equipment store when I see Sonic and Tails running towards my direction. "Hey Sonic, Tails!" I yell out their names before they pass the store.  
Tails and Sonic skid to a stop and look at me. "Hey Sally, it's been a while hasn't it?" Sonic joked.

"Yeah, it's been a whole day since we've seen each other." I gently put the presents to the ground and Sonic does the same. He wraps his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We share a kiss for about a minute. Oh how much I needed this, I needed to get Khan off my mind. I felt pretty bad using Sonic like this, but I needed someone. Tails coughed to signal he had seen enough.

"Hey Sonic, I think we should be going." He says rather quickly.

"Yeah let's go little buddy; we need to hurry up and go to Amy's."

"Hey could I go with you guys, I'll have to stop at my house, but it'll be really quick." We all walk to my house laughing on the way there. I quickly unlock my door, grab the presents, and then walk to Amy's house. I knew I had to break the news to everyone about my father and Khan coming back. Absolutely nothing could go wrong today!

-Amy's POV-

After admiring the decorations, Cream and I set out the food and desserts for the party. Everything looked so delicious! I couldn't wait for everyone to come! About 15 minutes later everyone started to show up. We all chatted for a while, then Vanilla and I gave the signal for everyone to eat. After seeing Team Chaotix take out most of the buffet, everyone lined up to grab food. As I was sitting down, Sally gave the signal for everyone to pay attention. I noticed she took a deep breath, and then she started talking.

"Guys, I have two very important things to tell you. Good news and bad. What kind do you want me to give first?"

"Uhh, maybe you should give us the bad news first." I say

"Okay Amy," she says, "my father, King Acorn has died." Surprised gasps came from everyone except Sonic. I just couldn't believe it, Sally's father has died.

"What's the good news?" I ask. Sally looks up from the ground and smiles.

"Khan is back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story**

**Chapter 6 **

"What do you mean 'Khan is back?'", asked a very surprised Amy, "I thought he was never coming back! The Rose colored hedgehog knew that nothing was going to go right. Sonic and Khan both have a thing for Sally, and they've competed before. She knew everything from now on was going to go downhill. "I kind of invited him over to." Said Sally. With that Khan walked through the door and glanced over everyone. "Hello, I sorry to intrude on your party-"

"Khan, why are you here?!" Sonic growled.

"I came because I was looking for her you stupid hedgehog!" Khan walked closer to Sally. At that motion Sonic strode up to Sally and put his arm around her waist. Sally jerked at the sudden movement and looked uncomfortable. "S-sonic, I'm sorry, I think I'm going to go home." Sally says barely audible.

"I could walk you-"

"No, the only person I want with me right now is Amy." Everyone turned their heads over to Amy knowing why Sally wanted Amy with her. She, Cream, and Amy were practically sisters. Everyone watched the two retreating figures walk out the door.

* * *

-Sally POV-

"Amy, I don't know what happened back there, I just couldn't take it anymore." I say, I feel like crying right now.

"Sal, it's not your fault." She gives me a comforting hug. "Sally, those guys are jerks, don't worry about them. Hey, how about we hang out before my date with Jet?" she says. Amy then turns me back to the direction of the party. "Do you want to go back?"

I shake my head "I don't think so Amy, I've humiliated myself enough…"

"Sally they're our friends, they will welcome you back with open arms." Amy grabs my hand and leads me back to the party.

* * *

-Sonic's POV-

"This is all your fault Sonic!" Khan yells at me.

"_My_ fault," I say surprised, "if you hadn't showed your stupid face here, none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"That's it pretty boy, you just messed with the wrong monkey."

"Bring it flea biter." Just as Khan and I were squaring up to fight, Amy and Sally walked through the door.

"W-what's going on?" asks Amy looking afraid.

"Nothing Ames, just stay out of it, it doesn't involve you." I bare my teeth at Khan and pull my fist back. I let it go and it hits something, but it was definitely not Khan. The next thing I know I hear moaning and crying. I look over and see Amy on the ground moaning and Sally crying over her. I look at my own fist and see her blood on it. "Amy, oh Ames I'm sorry…"

"Just stay back…" Sally says. Her eyes are red and puffy as she looks up to me. "I'm sorry Sonic, this isn't going to work out, we have to break up.

"No Sal, you don't mean that, tell me you don't mean that." I look over at her with pure sadness in my eyes. "Sal, I bought you _this_." I pull out the necklace from the pile of gifts she got.

"Sonic, it's beautiful, but I don't think I can take it. And Khan, I'm so disappointed in you." She picks up Amy and motions to Cream and Vanilla so they follow her. They all head upstairs to treat Amy. Great, I just lost two people I care the most about. I look around the room and everybody is staring at me and Khan.

"You guys just couldn't put you differences aside for a day could you?" Rouge says as she hugs Knuckles. Knuckles then put one arm around her waist and just says nothing. He just kisses her forehead and leaves with her.

"Sonic, Khan, how could you guys let jealously get the best of you guys. I thought you were better than that." Tails doesn't look back, and leaves running up the stairs to catch up with Cream.

"I MAY HAVE NO EMOTIONS, BUT I KNOW SOMETHING BAD WHEN I SEE IT." Says Omega. Great now I just got told off by a robot. He leaves the house leaving a puff of smoke. Team Chaotix just stuck their noses up in the air and strutted by. Shadow walked by with Maria holding her hand. "I loved Rose like a sister, I know it was an accident, but you could've withheld yourself better than what you did. You know Rose does foolish things to stop fighting amongst her friends. I look over at Khan and scowl.

"Thank you for ruining my life."

"I did nothing of the sort; you were the one who hurt Miss Rose."

"I can't do this anymore Khan, you can have Sally, I think I'll try to ask…out…Amy…"

"Why'd you space out between that sentence?"

"Because Amy is dating Jet, so I have no chance with her." I stop and attempt to walk out of Amy's house.

"I can help you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can help you break them up."

"That would be wrong, but I know a girl who likes Jet." I put a smirk on my face and lead Khan to the place where this girl lives.

* * *

-Amy's POV-

All I see is darkness, and I feel so cold, so very cold. Then I see something standing in front of me.

"Amy, Amy, are you okay?" As I walk closer to the figure it grows lighter all around me. The darkness turns into pure whiteness. Everything then grew blurry. Then I felt a shaking sensation. I heard three voices calling my name.

Next thing I know I jerk straight up accidentally bumping heads with Sally and Cream.

"Well Amy, thanks for giving us concussions." Cream joked. I look around the room and see Sally, Cream, Vanilla, and Tails huddled around my bed. I open my mouth about to say something then I feel a sharp pain on the side of my jaw.

"Hey, what happened?" And why am I up here in my room? I saw as I rub my jaw

"Tails," Cream starts, "you should tell her. Tails sighs and sits on my bed.

"Amy, Sonic and Khan got into a fight. He was about to punch Khan, you jumped in front of his fist, and you got punched in your jaw."

"Well, I didn't want anyone to get hurt so-"

"But _you_ got hurt in the process! What were you thinking?!" Sally started "You had us all worried and scared to death, I don't need to lose another person in my life Amy."

"I'm sorry guys, I knew what I did was stupid." I say shamefully.

"Amy dearie, it's okay, and I guarantee you'll be fine by tomorrow. All you need is to rest" Vanilla kisses my forehead, ushers everyone out of my room, and turns off the lights.

"Bye Amy!" Cream and Sally whisper. Sally then pokes her head back in my room and asks if we're still on for the hangout tomorrow.

"Yeah Sal, you heard Vanilla, we're still on for tomorrow." She then smiles and closes the door. As soon as I was sure she was gone I slipped out of my bed and looked out my window. I saw Cream, Vanilla, Tails, and Sally walking down my sidewalk laughing and talking. I look farther out and see Sonic and Khan talking to some purple swallow. "_What are they doing out there?"_ I ask myself. I think nothing of it as I slide back into my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

-Sonic's POV-

"So you think you can do it?" I ask Wave

"Oh, I know I can do it. Shorthead is going to be mine, and you can have Pinky.

"So you know the plan, right?" Khan says to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm so ready to execute this plan." Wave says smirking. I knew this would probably backfire on me, but what are the chances she would find out? I mean all we have to do is make Amy think Jet's cheating on her, then I come in and mend her broken heart. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Me: Tsk Tsk Sonic, you know you never say those words, 'cause when you do, everything will go wrong**

**Sonic: Thanks for jinxing me**

**Me: No problem ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**a/n: Yeah, I'm taking maybe two more Ocs, but they won't be major characters. They'll probably be around for 1 or two chapter because it's really hard to put them in. I'm sorry for any inconvenience that will probably happen. If I make any other stories, I'll try to fit in some Ocs instead of using Archie characters**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, but I own the story**

-Amy's POV-

Wow, Vanilla was right. I did feel better today. My jaw still hurt, but it didn't have the tingling sensation it did yesterday. I should be lucky Sonic didn't break my jaw. I look over at the clock and it's 8:00 am. I decide to get up and get ready to go to Sally's house. By the time I step out the bathroom it's 9:00. I changed into a t-shirt with penguins on it and put on shorts and sneakers. I grab a granola bar, my purse, and then I rush out the door. As I'm walking through downtown Station Square, I see Sonic and Khan talking with each other on the other side of the street. Khan and Sonic are talking? One side of me wanted to go over there, but the other side of me was too scared to get involved. I glance back over at them just as Sonic looks at me. He puts on a cheesy wide grin and waves like an idiot. I knew he was joking with me, so I couldn't help but laugh. Khan then put an annoyed look on his face and smacks the back of Sonic's head. Sonic then turns from me and glares at Khan. Apparently they were 'exchanging insults' until a purple swallow came and knocked their heads together. I turn my head away from the image trying not to laugh harder than I already was. It's nice to know that Sonic has a new rival in his life. It gets pretty funny to watch sometimes. I walk a couple more minutes until I reach a baby blue house with a brown outlining. Sally's house wasn't a mansion, but it was much bigger than average size. I ring her doorbell and stand there for a few seconds. Sally opens the door and smiles. She was wearing a tank top with her original vest, skinny jeans, and some sneakers.

"Come on in Amy!" I wipe off my shoes on the welcome mat near the front door, and then come into the house. I didn't want any of the morning dew on her floors. "So Amy, what do you want to do today?" I gave her a playful mischievous look and pulled out a list.

"I spent some of last night making a list because I couldn't go back to sleep. I kept waking up for no reason, it was kinda weird. _Anyways _the first thing we can do is go shopping!" Sally's face lit up at the fact of buying new things. "I know right? What girl doesn't like shopping?" (A/N: I can't stand shopping, unless it's because I actually need new clothes) Sally gets her purse off her table and closes the door behind her. We went straight to the Emerald cove mall. We drove in Sally's car of course, not only was it pretty far, who knows how much stuff we would buy there? As we walk inside the mall two hedgehogs whistle as we go by. I tried my best to control my anger. Obviously Sally knew what was about to happen. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into another direction.

"Honestly Sal, how can you deal with stuff like that all the time?" I shot a glare at the two hedgehogs and the just laughed.

"Because there are always royal guards everywhere, they are always there when I need them." She smiled as she pointed to the direction of the two hedgehogs. Two rhinos were confronting them. One of the hedgehogs looked like he was going to pee his pants. I turned around to Sally and I hugged her. "I love you so much; you have to be the greatest best friend ever!" We both started laughing as we headed to the first store that had the biggest discount.

* * *

-Sonic's POV-

"What was that for?" I rub the back of my head where Khan slapped it a couple minutes ago.

"You shouldn't be socializing with her, you might blow our cover you stupid hedgehog!" I was just about to say something Wave acme over and gave us both threatening looks.

"Do I need to handle this again?" Khan and I shake our heads as we walk into a nearby café. We sit down in a booth towards the back of the café.

"Okay, Amy has a date with Jet today," I start, "they would most likely be going to Twinkle Park, or roller skating."

"And how would you know this Sonic?" Khan asks.

"I have my sources okay? A waiter comes to give us menus and take our orders. I scanned through the menu looking for chilidogs. We all order and then we try to coordinate how we would find Amy and beak face. I pull out a map of Station Square and we map out the fastest routes to sabotage their date. I called Tails to ask Cream where Jet and Amy were going on their date. Luckily for me, they were going to a skating rink called roll n' slide' **(A/N: I couldn't think of a name, so I used the first one that popped into my head XD)**.

"So, I know how we can get them separated," Khan starts. He was interrupted by the waiter who brought our food.

"We can go back to my house to plot some more." Wave suggests while biting into her hamburger. We all smile and try to finish our food so we can put more details into the plan.

"Hey, I have something to do first, could I meet you there?" Khan asks

"I don't care as long as you show up." I say

* * *

-Sally's POV-

I wave back to Amy as she left my house to get ready for her date. I plop down on my couch and turn on the TV. Today was really fun! We went shopping, we ate out in a nice restaurant, and hung out around my house. Some gossip show was on talking about me and Sonic's breakup. Not only was the story completely _wrong_. They were making me look like the bad guy. I sighed and changed the channel to some TV show about spoiled kids and their crazy moms entering them into pageants. I had to admit, some of the kids were normal. I sat down watching for a couple of minutes until my doorbell rang. I reluctantly got up and opened the door. There stood Khan with roses in one hand and chocolates in the other. I wanted to close the door until he started talking.

"Sally, could you please hear me out before you hate me forever?" He had the most sincere look on his face when he asked me.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." He handed me the roses and chocolates before he started.

"I acted like an idiot back at the party the other day. I knew you were dating Sonic, but I refused to acknowledge it." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I love you Sally, I love you for your perfections and your imperfections. I wouldn't search around all of Mobius for just anyone, only for you." He grabbed my hand and looks into my eyes. "Will you please forgive me?" When I didn't give him an answer he sighed and was beginning to turn around. I stop him by grabbing his shoulders. He turned back to as I crash my lips against his. I drop the roses and chocolates as I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer by wrapping his hands around my waist. I whisper, "I love you too." into his ear.

* * *

-Sonic's POV-

"Where is he?" Right now I'm pacing around the room wondering where the heck Khan is.

"He said he had to take care of something first if you were listening in the café." Wave retorts back.

"Oh yeah…well he's better hurry, it's 7:52 and Amy's date is at 8!" Just as I say that Khan comes rushing into the room panting.

"Sorry I'm late, what I had to do took longer than I expected." I squint my eyes at him while he tries to catch his breath.

"We need to head to the roller rink right now and change there."

**A/N: Ooohhhh Clifhanger! I know just how much people LOVE cliffhangers! Reviews are not mandatory, but they are nice to read. If you guys have any ideas for the costumes of Sonic and Wave, you can put that in the reviews. All I know is Khan is going to be at the shoe rental place, Wave is going to be in disguise, but change but change out of it same with Sonic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

-Wave's POV-

We all ended up driving to the skating rink no matter the huge argument Khan and I had with him. Sonic was in the back seat pouting and staring out the window.

"Are we there yet?" Sonic asks for about the millionth time

"We get there when we get there!" Khan yells at him. (**A/N: Major points for the people who figure out where that line came from)** I try to keep my eyes on the road when they start bickering.

"SOOO, why were you so late Khan?" He started blushing when I asked him the question.

"Like I said before, I had business to attend to." He regained his posture and looked out the passenger side of the window.

"Whatever, I seriously don't care." Sonic replied from the back seat. We drive for about 20 minutes because Sonic is _terrible_ with directions. I pull into the parking lot of The Roll n' Slide. Surprisingly it's almost packed when we get there. I drive around and find a parking spot close to the door. Hey, you never know when you need to make a quick getaway. Sonic gets our disguises out of the trunk, puts his wig on, and then we sneak into the bathrooms. When we come out Khan has the uniform for the place and is going to pretend to work at skate rental, I just have a wig that covers my eyes and most of my purple feathers. The same thing goes with Sonic, but he wore his into the rink so Amy and Jet wouldn't recognize him. Khan makes his way over to the skate rental booth 'relieving' the person working there already. I gave Sonic and Khan Microchips so we could communicate with each other.

"Khan, do you read me?" I whisper into my device.

"Loud and clear…HEY, JUST GIVE ME 5 SECONDS! Sorry Wave it's totally packed over here, try paging Sonic."

"Sonic, can you hear me?"

"Yes, and I'm standing at the entrance, Amy and Jet are coming in now." I adjust my wig and pretend to start reading a newspaper. Sonic's at the arcade, and we all know where Khan is. Amy and Jet are hand in hand and laughing at some joke he told. Sonic watched them go by with a scowl on his face. I guess he didn't realize he left his microphone on.

"Who does he think he is handling my beautiful rose, my rose…"

"Sonic, your headset is still on." I say laughing. He mumbles something and warns Khan that Amy and Jet are on their way to his direction.

-Khan's POV-

I didn't know all these people would be here! My arm nearly got taken off by this huge gorilla! I looked over the crowd and saw two figures, one green and one pink. It's time to end this madness now. "HEYYYYYY," I yelled over the crowd, "I want a single file line!" Most of the people in line left to go back to the skating rink. Apparently they thought this was the snack bar, those idiots. Finally Jet and Amy made it to the front of the skate rental line.

"Shoes please." I lowered my voice so they wouldn't recognize me. Amy and Jet took off one of their shoes and gave them to me. I put their shoes in the back and came out with Amy's skates. "Here you are ma'am." I handed her the skates and looked at Jet. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait for at least 30 minutes before we can get your size. It's a very special size, so we have to go way into the _way_ back to get them.

"It's okay, hey Amy why don't you do a couple of laps while I wait." Jet says.

"Okay Jet, see you on the rink." She kisses his cheek and skates off.

I go into the 'way back' and look for the skates. I know where Jet's skate are, I just need to buy Sonic some time.

-Sonic's POV-

I see Amy skate into the rink without Jet. I celebrate mentally and throw my wig to Wave. I put on my skates and follow her on. I started to skate next to her until a managed to say hi. She looked over at me startled and greeted my back.

"So Amy, how's your day going?" I try to start a conversation with her.

"Hey Sonic, I didn't know you were going to be here." She starts skating a little faster obviously trying to get away from me.

"Yeah, I come here all the time, and you know me I have to be fast on everything." I sped up too, so I could be next to her.

"Sonic, why are you really here?"

"I just wanted to have some fun Amy, is that a crime?" I looked over to where Wave was sitting and winked at her. She pulled off her wig and casually walked over to Jet. When she was in front of him, Jet smiled and gave her a hug. The plan was going accordingly.

-Wave's POV-

"Wave, what are you doing here? He stood up and smiled at me; I went over and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, long time no see Hawk, how are you these days?" I looked into his brilliant blue eyes, why couldn't I have confessed that I liked him back in our Rogue days.

"Well, I've been pretty good; Storm and I still talk, but not much since we disbanded the team. I've got an amazing girlfriend." He looked over at the rink to see Amy and Sonic skating together. "What is she doing?" he mumbled. I smiled as he walked towards the skate rental with a confused expression on his face. "Hey man, are my skates ready yet?" Khan nodded as he brought out his perfect pair of skates. He handed me my pair, and I skated off after Jet. "Hey Jet, wait up!" He stopped and looked behind him and smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the rink with him. He skated up to Amy while still holding my hand.

"Hey Amy, I finally got my skates!"

"That's great!" Amy started skating towards Jet until Sonic grabbed her arm.

-Sonic's POV-

"No Amy, I can't take it anymore, you _can't_' date Jet."

"Why not, I love him; he gave me something _you_ didn't. Love."

"Because I love you Amy, I realized I've been a real jerk lately!" I took a deep breath. "I'm not going to let anyone else take you away from me."

"I'm sorry Sonic; you're a little too late. Jet was the first person to ever love me. When you gave me that white rose I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong because you went out with Mina, Fiona, and Sally. When one girl couldn't give you something you broke up with them, or they broke up with you." Amy took a deep breath. "I don't want to be one of those girls." She shook from my grasp and skated to Jet. He hugged her tightly and sent a smirk my way. I growled at Jet as he turned around and skated toward rental to trade their skates back in. I started over there until Wave held me back. "She'll see that he isn't right for her." I know Jet is trying to get into my head, and it's working too. "Khan, it's over we're leaving, NOW!" I dropped my headset into Wave's hands.

"Sonic, everything's going to be fine." She hugged me and led me to Khan. "You ready to go Khan?" Khan answered by taking off his uniform. Thank goodness he had his regular clothes underneath. I heard Khan whisper into Wave's ear, "I heard everything." When we got outside I could see Jet kissing Amy softly on her lips. He then opened the passenger side for Amy, and she stepped in. I turned around before they could see me and slipped into the back seat of Wave's car. "_That should be me."_ I thought. The ride home was very quiet Wave dropped off Khan first. After he left I climbed into the front seat next to Wave. "You know you aren't the only one with their heart broken right?" Oh yeah, Wave loved Jet. "You don't see me moping around."

"But you don't understand, I think I've had a little crush on Amy when I first saved her back on Little Planet. Wave pulled into my driveway, but we sat there and talked more. That's when an idea popped into my head. "Wave, why don't we date?" She looked at me like I grew two heads.

"No offense, but I would never go out with you." I facepalmed myself and looked at her. "I meant fake dating Wave."

"Well, if it means I can still have Jet, I'm in!"

"So, do you want to practice a kiss?" Wave blushed and agreed to it. We both started leaning in until our lips touched. We kissed for about 5 seconds, but I guess it was nice.

"Okay Sonic, I say we start dating in two weeks because if we start right away, they'll know something is up.

"Agreed, see ya later Wave!" I ran inside my house at plopped down in my bed. I couldn't wait to claim my Rose back.

**A/N: Wow, drama much? No, this isn't going to be a Jet bashing. You all know Jet loves seeing Sonic in pain. But don't worry Sonamy and Jetave fans! The Jetamy and Sonave is only temporary considering the Sonave is fake. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: The Line from the last chapter was from The Incredibles, anyways enjoy the next chapter!**

-Sonic's POV-

For the last two weeks I've been watching the girl I care most about with a jerk that's going to hurt her. I've seen them on dates acting all mushy towards each other; man did it make me want to barf. I have no idea how Jet was able to trick Amy into dating him. When we saved the world from Master Core in the Mobius Strip, he disrespected her enough by not using her name! Now he's sucking face with her?! If she wants to be with a jerk it should be me! I was walking down the street to Wave's house. I was supposed to pick her up for our 'date' at Twinkle Park. Supposedly Jet and Amy were supposed to be there tonight at 6:30 for their date. I waited outside of Wave's house leaning on her car door. As soon as I look up, Wave comes out of her house in purple shorts and a white tank top. "Hey Wave, ready to get back what's rightfully ours?"

"You know I do hedgehog." She smirked and went over to the driver's side of the car as I opened the passenger side. Wave put the key in the ignition and started backing out of her driveway. I started slouching in my seat after a while. I had no idea Wave's house was this far from Twinkle Park. After an hour, Wave pulled into the parking lot of the famed amusement park. When we got to the gate Wave and I linked arms to show the entrance person we were a 'couple'. He smiled as he let us in for free. Wave and I shot cheesy romantic grins at each other as we walked in. We unlinked arms as soon as we got in.

"So Wave when do you think they'll be here?"

"I say we'll give those two 40 minutes. Jet's usually late for _everything_. Well while wait, we might as well get on some rides." She looked all around the park then picked out the tallest ride possible. It was one of those rides where you sit in chairs and go almost 30ft in the air. It's not that I'm afraid of heights, but this was a very old ride and super un-stable. Wave then grabbed my hand and pulled me halfway across the park into the line. I looked at the line, and there had to be at least 70 people in front of us. '_This is going to be a long night.' _I thought.

After about 30 minutes of waiting in line, we finally got onto the ride. A female attendant came to make sure my seat was secure. Apparently I was the last person she did, because as soon as she walked away, the ride started lifting up into the air. Wave looked back at me from her spot a mouthed; 'you don't need to worry about the height hedgehog' I glared at her and tried to enjoy the ride as much as I could. I don't understand why people would want to get on this one ride so much. As the ride is coming down, I see Jet and Amy walk into the park from the entrance. "Wave, they're here!" Wave looked at me confused until I pointed to the entrance. She then looked over to me with a shocked expression on her face.

"How long were we on that ride?" Wave pulled me into the direction of the main gate and looped her arm around mine. Jet started looking around the park until his eyes laid on me and Wave. He gave me a quick scowl, and then walked over with Amy.

"Hey guys." Amy says half-heartedly. She directs her eyes to where Wave's arm is linked through mine. Her ears went slightly down, but then smiled at us.

"So I see you two are dating." Amy then grabs hands with Jet. She squeezed his hand and looked back at me and Wave. "Never would have thought you guys would hit it off. I looked on her face to see any sign of emotion, she looked a little sad, but happy nonetheless.

"So Amy, do you want to hang out with me and Wave. It could be like a double date." I winked at her and she blushed. Jet then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I think it would be a nice idea, what about you Jet?" She looked over to Jet with hope in her eyes. "It'll be fun, please for me?" Jet looked at her defeated and smiled. "Fine, but for you only." Jet pecked her lips and grabbed her hand again. "Lead the way Sonic." He smirked at me while I walked in front of him. The couple of times I bothered to look back, he was whispering things into her ears making laugh and blush.

"Hey Sonic, do you guys want to ride that roller coaster?" She pointed to the biggest one in the park.

"Do you want to Wave?" she smiled at me and nodded. Jet walked up to me and asked if he could talk to me for a minute. We excused ourselves from Amy and Wave and went over to a concessions stand to talk.

"I know what you're doing hedgehog, and it's working. You're dating one of my old flames to get back at me for dating Amy. I looked kind of shocked at that sentence. I didn't know Jet liked Wave back.

"Listen dude, if you still like Wave, why are you dating Amy."

"Sonic, we were both hurting, and one thing lead to another, plus why wouldn't I? She's beautiful. I stood there for a second trying to comprehend what just happened. Jet and Wave liked each other not knowing they both liked each other. Amy and Jet just so happened to cross paths while they were heartbroken. "That doesn't mean I'm going to give up on Amy so easily Sonic. I admit Wave was my first crush, but Amy's so…"

"I know Jet, Amy's amazing, but when the opportunity comes, I will take Amy back." I walked over to Wave, dragged her out of the park, and left. One day, one day Amy would be mine. I just need to wait. Everything good comes to those who wait. And I don't care how long it takes me; I will always have a spot to Amelia Rose in my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end –dodges a brick- but I plan on making a sequel to this story. Sorry it was so short too. I will accept two Ocs in this story. One boy and one girl shall be chosen. And please don't enter more than one because it makes it super hard to choose. Read and Review!**


End file.
